247
by hydnia
Summary: Fang, dan 7 kepribadian Boboiboy dalam 24 jam sehari./BoiFang


07.00

* * *

Fang baru saja terjaga saat cahaya matahari dari jendela menyambutnya. Mukanya tersiram sinar hangat tanpa ampun dan dia mulai kepanasan. Tangannya menjangkau-jangkau, mencari selimut untuk menutupi wajahnya. "Tutup gordennya, Boboiboy..."

Boboiboy, si pelaku terbukanya gorden sehingga cahaya dapat masuk melalui jendela, duduk di atas kasur dan membuang selimut Fang. "Tidak, Tuan Putri! Kamu harus bangun dan sarapan, cahaya matahari pagi bagus untuk tubuh."

Selimutnya dibuang, Fang membalik badan. "Lima menit lagi..."

Boboiboy memutar otak, Fang yang belum sepenuhnya bangun lumayan merepotkan. Sehingga ia harus mencari cara yang tepat untuk membangunkannya tanpa membuatnya ngambek atau marah-marah.

Maka ia merelakan kemeja flanelnya lecek sedikit, demi menimpa badan Fang yang ramping dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Muka mereka saling menempel, napas Fang yang berbau sedikit mint dari pasta giginya semalam mengembus kasar. Ia menggeleng-geleng, meminta pipi Boboiboy yang hangat lepas dari wajahnya yang pucat. "Ehmm... Ganggu!"

Sementara Boboiboy masih menempelkan wajahnya ke wajah Fang dengan gembira. Seakan bertemu mainan baru dan memainkannya dengan lembut, memanjakannya karena baru pertama kali dipakai. "Fang imut, sih... Aku bakal begini terus kalau kamu gak bangun-bangun! Soalnya aku juga lagi mager!"

Tidak dipedulikannya Fang yang merengek-rengek minta dilepas, Boboiboy yang ngakunya lagi malas gerak ternyata jauh lebih merepotkan daripada Fang yang masih setengah sadar.

* * *

10.00

* * *

Awan mendung sudah mulai menunggu saat Fang keluar dari ruang kelasnya. Akhir-akhir ini hujan selalu turun pagi-pagi setelah jam delapan, sehingga menyulitkan anak kuliahan macam Fang buat bangun dan kuliah pagi setiap hari. Maunya pasti tidur lagi dan merebahkan diri di atas kasur, plus selimut biar tetap hangat.

Ia berpapasan dengan Boboiboy yang juga baru keluar dari kelasnya. Seperti biasa, pacarnya itu sibuk bersama teman-temannya. Jurusan dan kelas mereka yang berbeda membuat Fang agak ragu menyapa Boboiboy di kampus, hidup mereka bagaikan siang dan malam jika dibandingkan.

Boboiboy yang dikelilingi banyak orang. Populer dan ceria. Hangat serta bersahabat. Semua orang mau menjadi temannya.

Fang yang dijauhi namun juga digemari. Populer dan beraura gelap. Terkesan judes tapi imut. Semua orang penasaran dengannya.

Fang benci keramaian, dan Boboiboy selalu dikelilingi orang-orang. Bahkan tampak tak ada celah bagi Fang untuk sekadar menyapa sang pacar saat bertemu di sela-sela kuliah, karena Boboiboy yang tidak pernah terlihat sendirian.

Setidaknya, Boboiboy mau dan melakukan sesuatu, seperti menepuk kepala ungu Fang yang halus dengan tangannya yang hangat. Bersikap keren untuk pacar di depan teman-temannya sebentar.

Begitulah cara Boboiboy untuk tidak mengabaikan Fang saat mereka bertemu di ranah publik.

* * *

13.00

* * *

"Fang! Cobain ini, deh!"

Ajaran dari abangnya Kaizo yang terpatri dalam benak Fang sejak bocah adalah; makan tidak dengan bersuara. Namun Boboiboy malah merecokinya macam-macam dengan gurauan atau celotehan saat makan. Fang terpaksa berhenti, melihat sebentar, mengangguk, kemudian beralih kepada piring berisi makanannya lagi.

Di luar dugaan, Boboiboy malah menyuapinya sesendok makanan yang tadinya berada di piringnya. "Ayo, buka mulut Anda, Nona Muda! Pesawat dataaang~"

'Kayak anak kecil,' Fang senyum kecut, tapi dilakoninya juga. Dibukanya mulut dan dicondongkannya badan ke depan, agar Boboiboy bisa menyuapinya tanpa masalah. Makanan yang disendokinya itu masuk ke mulut Fang dan ia tertawa puas.

"Bagus! Baguuss! Fang hebat~" kata Boboiboy sambil bertepuk tangan. Fang hanya senyum maklum, waktu makan siang adalah saat-saat yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh Boboiboy. Selain karena ia bisa beristirahat, ia juga bisa makan bersama Fang karena kosongnya jadwal kuliah mereka.

* * *

16.00

* * *

Kuliah dari pagi sampai sore hari tentunya membuat siapa pun lelah setengah mati. Termasuk Boboiboy yang sekarang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya di perpustakaan.

Tugas kelompok, memang. Tapi teman-teman satu kelompoknya pada mangkir dan membuatnya mengerjakan semuanya sendiri. Alasannya, mereka mau karaokean sebentar, lalu meninggalkan Boboiboy sendirian sambil berkutat dengan komputer laptop yang menyala.

Dia menggaruk-garuk kepala, sembari misuh-misuh dan merutuki anggota kelompoknya yang belum juga tiba sejak dua jam yang lalu. Ya, memang sih, Boboiboy maklum kalau mereka mau refreshing sebentar dengan pergi karaokean. Tapi harusnya tidak begini-begini juga.

"Boboiboy, kalau mau kubantu, aku bisa—"

"Nggak, Fang! Ini tugasku, biar aku yang selesaikan! Kamu kerjakan saja yang sedang kamu kerjakan!" bentak Boboiboy tiba-tiba. Padahal Fang yang berada di sebelahnya berniat membantu. Alhasil, karena sudah dibilang begitu, Fang menurut walaupun sambil cemberut.

'Hmph, padahal aku cuma mau bantu,' rutuk pemuda berkacamata itu. Ia kembali mengerjakan tugasnya yang ditulis tangan daripada mengindahkan Boboiboy yang masih kelimpungan sendirian.

* * *

18.00

* * *

"Huuuhh capeeeek~" Boboiboy merebahkan diri di atas sofa apartemennya. Sepatunya masih dikenakan dan belum dilepas. Tasnya dilempar di atas sofa dan tergeletak begitu saja.

Fang juga baru saja pulang, dan langsung menyalakan lampu, menutup gorden, lalu merapikan jemuran yang baru saja diangkat. "Lepas sepatumu, Boboiboy. Nanti karpetnya kotor," pintanya sambil membuka kulkas, mencari sesuatu yang dingin untuk disantap.

"Ntar~" raung Boboiboy malas, namun segera duduk di lengan sofa saat menyadari pacarnya tengah membuka kulkas. "Fang! Ambilkan es krim untukku! Es krim! Es kriiimm!"

Satu jari Fang terangkat, meminta Boboiboy untuk menunggu. Ia sedang meminum sebotol air mineral dan ia tak ingin tersedak. Boboiboy menunggu dengan patuh, sambil bergoyang-goyang tidak sabar untuk melihat Fang mengambilkannya es krim.

Beberapa detik yang seakan seperti beberapa tahun bagi mahasiswa bertopi itu berselang, Fang mengambil dua buah es krim rasa cokelat, rasa kesukaan Boboiboy yang mengingatkannya pada kakeknya Tok Aba di kampung. Fang melemparkan sebatang es krim cokelat itu untuknya dan membuka yang satu lagi untuk dirinya sendiri, kemudian ikut mendudukkan diri di atas sofa bersama Boboiboy.

"Hmm~ es krim cokelat memang terbaik untuk hilangkan tekanan~"

* * *

20.00

* * *

Boboiboy sedang melanjutkan tugasnya setelah makan malam. Tugas yang sama dengan yang ia kerjakan tadi sore. Besok akan dilaksanakan presentasi, jadi mau tidak mau malam ini juga tugas itu harus selesai.

Bahkan ia tidak mengindahkan Fang yang memberikannya secangkir kopi hangat. Hanya menggumam sebentar lalu dialihkan lagi pandangannya kepada komputer laptopnya. Fang jadi jengkel dibuatnya.

Ditutupnya mata Boboiboy dengan kedua tangan, sampai yang bersangkutan tidak dapat melihat apa-apa. "Eeeeh siapa yang mematikan lampu?" tanya pemuda berambut cokelat itu bodoh.

Mendengus kasar, Fang tidak melepas tangannya. "Harusnya kamu serahkan juga tugas ini pada teman-temanmu, Boboiboy! Ini kan tugas kelompok, bukan tugasmu seorang diri!"

Mengerti situasi, Boboiboy tidak berusaha meronta, ia hanya menghela napas sambil mencoba menjelaskan. "Nggak bisa begitu, Fang. Aku harus menolong mereka juga. Anggap saja impas karena aku juga kadang-kadang melalaikan tugas."

"Setahuku kamu tidak pernah melalaikan tugas!"

"Yah, aku pernah terlambat mengumpulkan tugas sekali, sih..."

"Itu kan beda konteks!"

Dalam diam, Boboiboy tersenyum maklum. Ia paham kenapa Fang jadi semarah itu, namun tetap dikerjakannya juga apa yang teman-temannya minta. Fang melepaskan tangannya, kemudian berlau pergi. "Sesukamu sajalah! Dasar naif! Boboiboy bodoh!"

Boboiboy tidak tahu saja, setelah tugasnya selesai, Fang menghapus semua nama anggota kelompok dalam tugas Boboiboy kecuali nama Boboiboy sendiri, tentu saja dilakukannya diam-diam.

* * *

23.00

* * *

"Sempit... Panas..." keluh Fang, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Boboiboy yang memeluknya seperti guling di atas kasur. Tangannya mencoba-coba meraih remote AC, hendak menurunkan suhu kamar biar tubuhnya tidak terlalu kepanasan.

Lantas, Boboiboy bergeming, kendati ia sebenarnya mendengar keluhan Fang, tapi ia terlalu malas untuk memindahkan badannya sendiri. Fang terlalu manis dan wangi untuk dilepaskan begitu saja. Apalagi harum anggur dari rambutnya yang baru saja dikeramas membuatnya menjadi guling favorit Boboiboy malam ini.

Akhirnya, karena sedari tadi pacar mungilnya meronta-ronta, Boboiboy melepaskannya juga. Fang memandanginya sambil cemberut dan menurunkan suhu AC lagi. Kali ini plus membuka piyamanya sampai hanya tersisa celana dalam yang membalut tubuhnya saja.

"Wawawawawa! Fang! Kamu mau apa?!" kaget Boboiboy sambil tutup mata. Besok ada presentasi dan ia tidak siap kalau Fang mau minta jatah malam ini.

Fang menggembungkan pipi, kesalnya lebih terlihat imut daripada menakutkan. "Kamu mikir apa, sih? Aku kepanasan, tahu! Aku mau tidur, dah!" kemudian membalik tubuhnya dan berbaring membelakangi Boboiboy yang kebingungan.

Terlintas sebuah ide di kepala Boboiboy yang selalu berpikiran yang aneh-aneh soal pacarnya. Maka ia mencoba berbaring bersama Fang sembari memeluknya dari belakang. Membaui harum anggur dari rambut sang pacar sambil berbisik manja di telinga pucat itu.

"Hei, mau mantap-mantap, nggak? Nanti aku kasih yang lembut-lembut..."

Fang menghadiahinya lemparan bantal.

* * *

Boboiboy punya monsta

fanfik pertama di tahun 2020 /iya saya prokras wkwkwk

ada yg bisa tebak di jam berapa Boboiboy jadi yang mana?


End file.
